


A Song in His Heart

by Piper_Halliwell1979



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Comes Out, Dean Sings, Domestic Dean Winchester, Fluff, Happy Dean, M/M, Post-Season/Series 11
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 14:37:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7938352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piper_Halliwell1979/pseuds/Piper_Halliwell1979
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is uncharacteristically chipper after Cas leaves for a couple days. Sam wonders if he's been cast under a spell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Song in His Heart

Cas was already gone the next morning when Sam got up. The door to his room was open and when he checked the garage the old pimpmobile was gone. He started the coffee but didn’t bother cooking breakfast. Dean usually moped around and kept to himself when Cas took off. He just grabbed some granola and fruit and retreated to his room.

 

He watched a couple shows on Netflix before venturing back out to wash his bowl. Dean was alone in the kitchen, making himself pancakes from the look of it. But he was singing.

 

_ Baby, baby, ba-ay-by, you’re my angel… _

 

Dean hummed the rest as he plated his breakfast, or brunch at this point. He never noticed Sam. He just sat at his usual spot, messed with his phone for a minute, and started stuffing his face.

 

“Decide to sleep in?” Sam asked. He went to the sink to rinse his bowl.

 

“Late night. Cas didn’t take off till after four.”

 

“Nice you stayed up to see him off.” Sam sat down across from his brother. “Is he gonna be gone for awhile?”

 

“Nah. Couple days. He’s going to see Claire and bring Mom home from her ‘super fun bestie weekend’ with Jody and Donna. I tell you, she called me, drunk off her ass, from some cowboy bar after winning a mechanical bull riding contest. Those three women are wayward as fuck when they get together.”

 

“Wow. She’s really getting into the single life.” Sam had this perfect picture of his mother in his head for his entire life and then after living with her for a few months he realized she and Dean were practically the same person.

 

“I’m glad she fell in with them. She needs girlfriends. I swear Cas needs hazard pay for taking her bra shopping.” Dean continued to shovel the food in. 

 

He seemed...fine. Maybe because it was just to Jody’s and back. Maybe he was glad their mom was coming home. Whatever. Better than moody, broody Dean. He had more cataloging to do anyway. Charlie started bringing the Men of Letters into the current century and he’d dropped the ball continuing her work. 

 

***

 

“Dean?” Sam called when he got back up to their main living space. He needed a break. Maybe Dean wouldn’t mind a little Call of Duty since they had the place to themselves. “Dean?” He called again from the dorm hallway. Maybe Dean had decided to make a beer run. He looked in the garage.

_ My blood runs cold. My memory has just been sold. Do do dodo do do my angel is a centerfold! _

 

Dean was singing again. And dancing around the Impala as he washed and rinsed it. What the hell was up with him? He never acted like that. Not like he didn’t cherish the few and far between moments he saw Dean happy...this was just different. Maybe Cas whammied him before he left so he wouldn’t be so sullen. Sam shrugged.

 

He wound up taking a nap instead of playing games. 

 

***

 

Sam woke later in the afternoon, nearly evening, to the smell of something wonderful being cooked. Was their Mom back already? Not unless Cas suddenly got his wings back. He followed his nose to the kitchen where Dean was frying something.

 

_ Just call me angel, in the morning, baby. Just kiss my cheek before you leave me… _

 

Again? “Dean, you get possessed by Donna Reed or something?”

 

“Like you cook. Chicken fried steak and rosemary roasted potatoes in the oven. Thought I’d try it out when it’s just us before I make it for family dinner.”

 

“Well, it smells great.” Sam set their places at the table and grabbed a couple beers. “You sure you’re okay? You haven’t seemed like yourself today.”

 

Dean took their plates and loaded them up. “I’m happy. Case closed, Dr. Phil.”

 

“Okay. Just...you usually aren’t in such a great mood when Cas takes off.”

 

“He didn’t ‘take off.’ He told me where he was going and we’ve been texting all day. He just went to see our daughter and pick up Karen Walker.”

 

Sam choked on a bite of food. Dean just referred to Claire as  _ their _ daughter and made a Will and Grace reference. He took a big gulp of his beer and cleared his throat. “Our daughter?”

 

“It’s a running joke with Claire. She calls me and Cas ‘My Two Dads’ like that old sitcom.” Dean said as casually as if it had no other implications. Maybe it didn’t. Maybe Sam was just trying to read something between lines that weren’t there.

 

He finished his meal with his brother, helped clean up, and got him to agree to a little gaming before they went to their rooms for the rest of the evening. He watched a couple movies and did some reading. He swore he heard Dean giggling and talking to someone when he passed by his room to hit the shower.

***

 

_ I’m in love with an Angel, Heaven forbid… _

 

Not what Dean usually listened to but maybe he was expanding his music library. Theory of Deadman was a good fit for someone who rarely ventured past Nirvana. Sam was done asking questions. His brother was being a weirdo but not in a bad way or impending doom way. He acted like it was perfectly normal for Dean be so...domestic.

 

He’d nested when they first got the bunker. So much had changed. Their family had expanded. He was probably doing it again. He was learning to cook for more than two. He was doing laundry, probably so their mom could come home and crash on clean bedding. Sam was making his brother’s behavior into something it wasn’t. He was fine.

 

***

 

“We’re home!” Mary announced. Cas carried her duffle bag for her and she looked kind of refreshed. 

 

“Hey!” Sam rushed to her for a hug. “You cut your hair!” He swung her around and Dean grabbed her next.

 

“You look good, Mom. Glad you got to cut loose.” Dean let her go and turned his attention to Cas.

 

Cas dropped the bag and opened his arms for Dean to run into them. They clung to each other like they’d been separated for months. Their faces were lit up with bright smiles and they just went in for a kiss like they’d done it a million times already. 

 

It wasn’t passionate or on the opposite end of the spectrum, familial. It was sweet and loving. And when they parted from their embrace, their hands found each other and interlaced seamlessly. Mary and Sam exchanged looks and just stared at the...couple?

 

“We wanted to wait until you were both here before we said anything.” Cas started then glanced at Dean. “At least  _ I _ did.”

 

“God, Sammy I wanted to tell you a million times yesterday. I kept texting him and asking if I could and he wouldn’t let me.”

 

“So you guys are…?” Sam trailed off into a gesture between them.

 

“Totally doing it!” Dean exclaimed.

 

“Dean!” Mary scolded on instinct. He dropped his head and offered a meek, “Sorry.” She broke into a smile. “I had it figured out on the drive back.”

 

The three men turned to her.

 

“Cas has been singing along to every love song on the radio and he even danced a little at the gas station when he was filling up the car.”

 

“Dean was doing the same thing!” Sam told her. It suddenly made complete sense. All the songs were about angels. He was in love with an angel-Castiel. Here he thought Rowena put some fifties housewife spell on him for shits and giggles.

 

Dean blushed a little but he couldn’t stop smiling at Cas. The night before he left they’d finally said the “L-word” in the heat of passion. They officially stopped “fooling around” and agreed that they were into next level relationship territory. Like, time to move out of their comfortable, private bubble and share with their family.

 

“So, Cas, you wanna help me with the thing? The thing in our room?” Dean winked at him.

 

“The thing in our-? Oh! Of course, Dean.” Cas allowed himself to be pulled away from the rest of the Winchesters.

 

“You better soundproof that room, Dean! I can’t afford therapy!” Sam called after them. He turned to his mother. “Wanna watch a really loud action movie?” Mary laughed and nodded.

**Author's Note:**

> Songs referenced:   
> Aerosmith-Angel  
> J. Guiles Band-Angel is a Centerfold  
> Juice Newton-Angel of the Morning  
> Theory of a Deadman-Angel


End file.
